Kitchen Confidential
by zealot1138
Summary: Chef Saitou is head of his beloved brasserie. But his patience is tested when attractive Kaoru is thrust upon him as a new pastry chef. As tempers and temperatures start to rise, can Saitou stand the heat or does he have to get Kaoru out of his kitchen?
1. Prologue

**Hi - this is my first FF, and I'm a big RuroKen fan, so please, be gentle.**

**As I am new, I will list the usual disclaimers I see on everything else. Um...**

**I do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin.**

**I appreciate constructive criticism, even regarding spellings errors since I am very particular about that.**

**No Flames, please.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

_**Summary: Chef Saitou is head of his beloved brasserie. But his patience is tested when attractive Kaoru is thrust upon him as a new pastry chef. As tempers and temperatures start to rise, can Saitou stand the heat or does he have to get Kaoru out of his kitchen?**_

_**Rating: M**_

* * *

Prologue

Saitou Hajime stood outside the restaurant to light a much deserved cigarette. His 12 hour shift ended at 10pm, but since the customers were still piling in, he decided to stay on to help his crew. He may be the head chef, but like any good leader, he left no man behind. Saitou demanded loyalty from his workers and he earned their respect in spades by showing as much dedication as he gave to his men.

As he enjoyed his first long drag, he took off his white apron which had become dirty with streaks of brown and yellow from grease. He leaned against the wall to check the sleeves of his white chef's jacket - not a speck against the pristine white. He smirked to himself, cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips on the verge from falling - but it never would.* Saitou looked at his watch to note the time was now 11:40pm.

_She's late. Typical. _

Saitou then leaned his back against the brick wall and ran his hand over his hair. The fringe in front was pushed back but then fell back into place in a few separate strands across his forehead, while the rest of his jet black hair was smoothed back into a neat layered V-shape against the nape of his neck.

He finished his cigarette and flicked the stub to the sidewalk, then stomped the butt with his heel. With a skilled sweep of his foot, he kicked the butt out into the street so as not to mar the front of the brasserrie. HIS brasserie. Well, almost.

Saitou had worked his way up from dishwasher to prepping to sous chef and finally head chef after years of backbreaking long hours, lots of drinking, too many smokes, and way too much stress.

During his breaks, and his one time attempt to quit smoking (which lasted all of 3 days) he'd begun writing notes about his experiences in the kitchen from his youth to the present. That book, "If you can't stand the **Heat**...," became a national bestseller and established him as a bit of a celebrity chef. Saitou despised the accolades but he loved that business increased three-fold. Having become head chef, having increased business and reached celebrity status, there was now no reason he couldn't become part owner of his beloved Les Alles. The restaurant's financier and legal owner, Shishio Makoto, had said that he would give Saitou part ownership as an expression of compensation, loyalty, and a big need to keep a "celebrity" chef linked to his establishment. Shishio had to stay on top of the other restaurateurs which boasted their big chefs like the Akabeko's Sekihara Tae and the place owned and run by Tsukayama Yutaro.

As Saitou reached into his pocket to fish out another cigarette, he looked up and paused. He placed the unlit stick between his lips and spoke, "I thought you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Lose track of time?" The words flowed out in his usual tone - that of directness, with a hint of menace which could be construed as intimidating, sarcastic or both.

The figure approached with head down. Long dark hair masked all features from his view. With a flick of the neck, the strands flipped over and the face was upturned and illuminated by the street lights to reveal a beautiful young woman with creamy pale skin, rosy cheeks, and rich sapphire eyes. She was dressed in a white chef's jacket, lightweight gray slacks, and black leather Birkenstocks clogs. As she approached him, her soft wispy bangs fell over her deep blue eyes. She looked up at Saitou with determined eyes and didn't flinch from his gaze. "You're not the boss of me."

"Miss Kamiya," Saitou replied without a smile, "in case you've forgotten, I **am **head chef."

"Oh, so because I'm late, it's now 'Miss Kamiya' and not just 'Kaoru'?" she asked while arching her eyebrow at him.

Saitou had already lit his second cigarette and had inhaled a long drag while he let her have her say. He then moved an inch closer to her face and blew out the smoke ever so slowly while he said, "Yes."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and placed both her fists on her hips in a show of frustration. "Oh, come on! You're impossible, Saitou!"

He quickly tossed the cigarette from his mouth with one hand while grabbing Kaoru by her waist with his other in one fluid movement. He then leaned over her, bringing his face close to hers with his mouth hovering merely inches from her own lovely full lips. His amber eyes narrowed and his lips curved into a wicked smile. Kaoru closed her eyes as his lips approached her own and her mind raced to the first day she met Saitou.

**************


	2. Chapter 1

_Two years earlier..._

**************

Chapter 1

Saitou woke up from his afternoon nap, grabbing at his sore shoulders while sitting up on the tiny cot. He looked around the cramped room the owner deemed as the chef's office and he snorted to laugh at the idea of it. The room was a glorified closet above the Les Alles brasserie but it had a desk, several clean chef's jackets, and it was a place Saitou could call his own. He'd invested all his work time and his free time to his job at this French brasserie, and he had finally earned the position of head chef.

It'd been over one year since he had gotten the promotion, but it took that long for Les Alles' owner, Shishio, to stop coming by to oversee the restaurant's daily operations. In the beginning, Shishio came everyday to allow Saitou to see how he handles the vendors and payments. Eventually, he cut down the visits to every other day. After a few months, Saitou had made Shishio feel comfortable enough that he came in only once a week. Now, having been head chef for a full year, Shishio would only swing by once a month for reports and mostly to see his customers and to dine on whatever new specials Saitou would whip up, based on whatever the seasons would provide.

All this dedication to his craft is why Saitou stayed on after opening the restaurant at 6:00am to meet the grocery vendors, oversee the breakfast shift, unload most of the inventory, and then come back here to catch a few hours of sleep before starting his shift for the evening. Saitou looked over at the item people called a desk but to him was nothing but a piece of furniture to hold all his receipts and invoices and his cigarettes and ashtray. He reached over to light a cigarette and he took a long drag before getting up from the cot. Grabbing his chef's jacket which he had doffed for his nap, Saitou snaked his arms into the sleeves and began to button it up as he made his way down the stairs to enter the kitchen.

As he reached the bottom step, he noticed a box of onions sitting on the floor. With stealthy grace, Saitou jumped over lightly and landed next to the box before he even realized he could have tumbled over the groceries that should have been cleared away hours ago.

"YAHIKO!" Saitou barked with the cigarette still clenched firmly between two tight lips.

"Coming, Chef!" Yahiko stood up straight from his position over scrubbing pots in the sink. He dried his hands quickly as he rushed over to where Saitou was standing looking none to pleased.

_Uh oh. What did I do now? _Yahiko gulped as he stood in front of the imposing man.

"Yahiko, what have I said about taking care of the morning's inventory BY THE MORNING?" Saitou looked at the young teen with narrowed amber eyes. The look was calm but filled with a smoldering menace only Saitou could convey easily.

Yahiko immediately saw the box of onions next to his foot.

"Um, gee, Chef... sorry about this. I was putting everything away and then Shishio-san came by and asked me some questions and then... I forgot about this box." Yahiko wasn't groveling, since he knew it was an honest mistake, but you didn't argue any points against the chef everyone called the Wolf. Saitou had heard the nickman when he worked at a sushi bar in Mibu and helped make it a top dining desination while working his way up using his skills, dedication and ruthless training to be the best. The man was a pack leader and no one tested his leadership. So Yahiko left it at that.

Saitou looked at Yahiko's head which had turned down so his eyes faced the floor. He addressed the 15 year old, "Why was Shishio here? Did he say he was looking for me?"

"No, Chef. He didn't say he was looking for you. I even asked him, but he said he would just catch up with you tonight."

Saitou's brow furrowed for a split second, but he immediately got into work mode by telling Yahiko to move his ass and clear the box and to get back to work. And Yahiko did just that while Saitou decided to set up his mise en place so it'd be ready before the dinner rush rolled in. He didn't have time to consider why Shishio was visiting on an unscheduled day since he knew the man would show up at the peak of the dinner rush just to annoy Saitou to no end. He grabbed a cup of strong black coffee, his apron and an armload of towels, and decided to get to work.

************

By nine o'clock that night, the place was getting slammed. People waiting for tables had the bar area packed and every table in the house was filled. The energy was frenetic but lively; in short, the crowd was having a great time. Food was moving out of the kitchen at breakneck speed and everything was delicious, so people were happy to wait. It didn't hurt that the bartender, Sagara Sanosuke, was not only possessed devilsihly good-looks to please the ladies, but his easy going manner and charms made him one of the boys to all the gents in the joint. Sano, as he reminded everyone to call him by, had the bar patrons happy while getting drinks out to the diners quickly too.

In the kitchen, Saitou barked out the orders as they came in. "I got a four top at table 29 - two steak frites, one medium rare, one well - WELL DONE!?"

He looked over to the service window and yelled, "TSUBAME! Who the f*ck ordered the steak well done!?"

Tsubame ran over quickly and with a timid look and eyes with fear she replied, "I'm sorry, Chef Saitou. They are visitors from L.A. I tried to suggest medium but he was adamant, and I didn't want to argue with the customer..."

Saitou grimaced and said, "An idiot from L.A. I should have guessed." He looked over at the frightened girl and cooly replied. "You did the right thing by suggesting but not arguing with the customer." Tsubame looked up and gave him a small smile. "Can't help that he's an _ahou_." He gave her a quick nod and she ran off to her station.

He turned around and repeated, "Four top at table 29. Two steak frites - one medium rare, one WELL. Tch. One coq au vin and one demi canard roti." _At least the rest of that group aren't complete losers_.

"YES, CHEF!" yelled his entire kitchen staff.

Saitou got back to his station to fire up the duck and oversee the chicken preparation. The rest of his crew hustled back and forth in the narrow kitchen which was like a well oiled machine. It had to be since the area was so small for the amount of bodies. His sous chef, Okita Souji, kept the pace he knew Saitou demanded. The sound of pots clinking and over doors slamming was music to his ears as it was done in an incredible but organized pace.

Just then, as Yahiko was exiting the kitchen into the dining room, the swinging door was heaved open from the wrong side which had Yahiko jumping back to avoid the door, only to bump into Okita who had a pan full of fries. Luckily, Okita's reflexes had him spin around to avoid dropping it to the floor, but this unusual misstep of order in the kitchen annoyed Saitou to no end. He looked around to see who caused this disturbance. "Shishio."

"Saitou! Busy night, neh? It's jam-packed out front, and all I hear are people talking about how delicious the food is." He looked at his head chef with narrowed eyes before he started his next sentence. "You know, a lot of the women are asking if the 'chef' is in tonight, and how they'd love to give him their compliments _personally_." Shishio saw that Saitou's face remained emotionless. He knew Saitou loved the ladies, but that when he was working, he had no time for such, as Saitou deemed, _nonsense_. Shishio smirked as he knew that would be his chef's reaction, or lack thereof.

"What brings you by tonight, Shishio?" _One of our busiest nights and the busiest dinner hour at that._

"I want you to meet somebody. Yumi is-," Shishio was cut off as his lovely wife, Yumi, was ushering in another woman. "Ah, there they are."

The woman next to Yumi looked about 24 years old. Her hair was black with a sheen of blue undertones and was worn up in a pony tail while her bangs and soft tendrils framed her face. She had a creamy porcelain complexion, full lips, high cheekbones with a slight flush of color, and beautiful large sapphire blue eyes.

Saitou took in the girl's loveliness and his eyebrow twitched slightly in concern. He rarely cared about any woman, especially any that dared enter his kitchen during a dinner rush, but for some reason, he noticed her. It annoyed him that a young girl like her could disrupt his usually stoic mindset. She was pretty, but not of the supermodel caliber he was used to getting, but something about her eyes had him slightly mesmerized. He looked away briefly to clear his head.

Shishio took the woman by the arm and brought her closer to Saitou, much to his chagrin. "Chef Saitou Hajime, I want you to meet your new Pastry Chef, Miss Kamiya Kaoru."

She approached Saitou with her hand extended and said, "Please, call me Kaoru." Kaoru looked up at the taller man and gave him a simple but professional smile. It was then she noticed the amber eyes that were brilliant in its shade. She admired his face which was ruggedly handsome with his slim features, a long and shapely nose, and his lips which were currently set in a firm grimace. Much to her dismay, she noticed Saitou's eyes narrow while he kept them trained on hers. He didn't shake her hand before he looked up to face Shishio.

Kaoru wasn't sure if he just missed seeing her hand or if he chose to ignore. _Hmm, by the look on his face, I'm guessing he meant to ignore me._

"Shishio, we've never had a pastry chef before. Okita and I managed to get what's needed out to the customers and there haven't been any complaints." He looked over pointedly at Kaoru and continued, "Les Alles has more business than ever. We don't **need** a pastry chef."

Kaoru felt her stomach churn at his glare, but her outward appearance only showed defiance as she lifted her chin a bit to prove he didn't intimidate her one bit. _Now if only I could get my heart to believe that and stop racing_.

Shishio knew Saitou would never agree to this, and it's the only reason he hadn't yet given the head chef part ownership of the brasserie. This was the last piece of business Shishio wanted to add to his perceived legacy of Les Alles, and he wanted to make sure it was done before Saitou could refuse. All the other establishments were expanding and making a name for itself, and while a brasserie couldn't compare to a fine dining restaurant like Le Ripert, he knew having a pastry chef would create an air of excelled dining.

"Well, Saitou, I thought you'd like to have something that your buddy Shinomori already has."

Saitou gave a small, "hmph," as he looked away from Kaoru and back to Shishio.

"Shinomori runs Le Ripert. It's a three Michelin star fine dining restaurant. Of course he has a pastry chef. He also has a sommelier. Are we getting one too?"

His tone was sarcastic and haughty. While Saitou had no intention of trying to argue with the owner, he had no intention to deny his sense of right. _Aku Soku Zan.*_ He lived by this code throughout his life, for better or for worse. His straightforward and tactless demeanor may have created a lot of enemies, but he was respected (and feared) for it too.

Kaoru couldn't understand how someone could argue with an establishment's owner. She knew Shishio-san could fire the man on the spot. _How can this man stand there arguing the owner's wishes, let alone in that tone?_

Expecting that response, Shishio dropped the bomb he'd been waiting for. "Well, you see, Chef... it's the last pre-requisite in the contract before I have it sent to your lawyer friend, Uramura, to include you as part-owner of Les Alles." He waited for the words to sink in before adding, "it's always been a desire for me to have a few more dessert items, especially since it pleases Yumi so..." He looked over to his beautiful mistress to which Yumi blushed at looked returned his gaze with loving eyes. "Oh, Shishio-sama..." she sighed.

He looked back at Saitou to see that his shoulders had relaxed. He knew he had the man where he wanted him.

"I'll talk to Uramura. If I sign, you can do whatever you want with her." Saitou then looked over at the pretty Kaoru to finish with, "so long as she stays out of my staff's way."

Kaoru gulped but then her indignant fury bubbled over. "Look, _Chef_, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm a pretty damn good chef. Just because I specialize in desserts doesn't mean I can't handle making anything else. I've put in my time at the Cordon Bleu and several restaurants before making my way up. So why don't you judge me AFTER you've seen what I can do."

Kaoru bit her lip as she realized that she let her temper get the best of her. While she would never let someone get away with treating her like sh*t, she also knew she had to keep her temper in check and that she wants to always display her professionalism. She was very young to be at the level she has achieved, and she didn't want to let her behavior seem immature.

Everyone in the kitchen suddenly got quiet. The crew still continued their business, but Okita, Yahiko and the others exchanged glances at one another as they anticipated their Chef's response.

Saitou didn't react but inside, his stomach tightened. _Interesting. She's got spunk. I'm sure she won't last a week. I'll just let her quit on her own._ "Fine. You can start on Sunday."

With that, he turned on his heel and returned to his station. As he walked away, he stated, "Shishio, get out of my kitchen and go enjoy your evening. I'll expect those papers first thing tomorrow."

"But of course," replied the man with a smirk. Shishio then looked at Kaoru with a new found respect. He had no idea this petite woman could handle the Wolf as well as she did on her first encounter. "Well, Chef Kamiya, looks like you have a nice couple of days before your first day. Let's go back out and finish our meal."

Kaoru wasn't sure how she felt. She simply nodded and allowed herself to follow Yumi and Shishio-san. She took a quick look around to see the staff and realized that no one would be making introductions tonight. Okita returned her look with a smile to which Kaoru responded in like, but when her gaze fell on Yahiko, her smile dimmed. The young dishwasher absorbed her with arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He knew Saitou didn't like her, and Yahiko was apt to agree with anything his Chef said. She sighed quietly to herself as the kitchen door swung closed behind her. _Tough crowd. Sunday's going to be interesting._

**********


	3. Chapter 2

**********

Chapter 2

It was Saturday afternoon, and Kaoru was concerned since it'd been nearly two days and she hadn't received any instructions from anyone at Les Alles about when she was expected to arrive on Sunday to start her first day.

She didn't think asking Shishio-san was the correct course, and she had no intention on asking Saitou about it. She decided to call the brasserie and see if the manager could let her know if she was put on the staff schedule. _Surely, that would be the quickest and safest answer, no?_

Kaoru shook her head lightly, making her ponytail swing softly side-to-side. She hated talking to herself even if only in thought because it felt like she was second-guessing her own mind.

She picked up her receiver and started to dial the phone number. It rang once and was immediately picked up during the second ring. A soft feminine voice answered, "Good afternoon, Les Alles."

"Hi, this is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Oh, hello Kamiya-san! This is Tsubame. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Tsubame-chan! I'm so glad you remembered me." Kaoru was touched that she was at least getting some friendliness from the staff. "I was calling to see if you could tell me what time I am scheduled to be on tomorrow?"

Tsubame paused and said, "Oh, I am not sure but please wait a moment while I grab our staff schedule."

Kaoru heard the phone being placed on a hard surface and bit her bottom lip while waiting for Tsubame to return on the line. She that as the hostess, Tsubame should be fully aware of the weekend schedule, unless she wasn't on top of her job. _Hmm, maybe she is still young in that sense?_

"Ano... Kamiya-san, I do not see you listed on tomorrow's schedule." Tsubame didn't continue because she wasn't sure how there could be a mix up.

Kaoru sighed lightly but put on her brave voice and spoke up, "Well, Chef Saitou said I would be starting on Sunday. Perhaps I will come in tonight and have some dinner and check in with him." While she wasn't pleased with the current situation, she did think it'd be wise to get familiar with the menu as it would help her come up with some dessert ideas that could complement the daily specials.

"Well, if Chef Saitou told you to start on Sunday, that is surely what he meant." Tsubamen's voice noticeable brightened as she continued, "It will be very nice to see Kamiya-san tonight! I will save you a table for 8:00pm?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Tsubame-chan. I definitely look forward to seeing you tonight." Kaoru meant it in her heart as well. She was already feeling a fondness for the petite hostess. They exchanged quick goodbyes and Kaoru hung up the phone.  
_  
Well, I might as well run some errands before heading out for dinner._

**********

Saitou walked into the kitchen promptly at 5:00pm to check on his mise en place and to hoard his beloved towels. He'd learned early in his career that one could never have too many dry towels. For anyone who has grabbed a burning hot pan handle with a damp towel knew in a split second to never do it again. As he walked to the service window to observe the early crowd of Saturday dinners to get a sense of what the night might hold, he noticed Tsubame rush over.

At seeing this action, Yahiko dropped the vegetables he was rinsing to find an excuse to near the front window. Saitou saw this deliberate action and merely raised his eyebrow. Normally, he'd give the young boy sh*t just to mess with his head, but considering the young hostess rarely sought Saitou out for anything other than business, he let Yahiko's boyish behavior slide for now.

"Chef Saitou, Kamiya-san called to inquire about what time she starts tomorrow, but I didn't see her on the schedule. Was she mistaken?" Tsubame looked up quizzically into the amber eyes of her boss and tried not to feel intimated. She realized even after five years, she still felt intimated.

"Oh yes, the new pastry _chef_." He grimaced slightly before he replied, "Yes, she does start tomorrow. Please call her and tell her she can come in at 5:00pm." He started to turn around but then abruptly turned back to face Tsubame who was trying to reply by stating that Kaoru would be dining at Les Alles this evening.

However, Saitou had turned around only to add to his message to her, "And tell Kamiya she'll have to stick to the menu's current list of desserts for now as I have no intention of running new menus at the last minute."

Tsubame realized he didn't hear her last sentence and decided not to press the matter since Kaoru-san was merely a diner this evening and she herself could let her know that tomorrow's start time would be five o'clock.

"Yes, Chef." She turned around and returned to her podium at the front entrance.

Saitou grabbed a cup of coffee and decided to take a smoke outside. He wasn't thrilled about having Kamiya in his way tomorrow, but he figured he'd let her fail on her own. Saitou felt he could endure the inconvenience for a while, especially since it meant he'd finally gain part-ownership of Les Alles. It was the final step towards a lifelong career of hard work to which he could finally make some real money. It was also money he didn't have to pay to Tokio for alimony since they divorced before he started at Les Alles. As he sat on the stoop in the back alley, this thought made him smile with a slightly wicked gleam.

He'd done nothing but work long hours, but Tokio's jealous nature did nothing but have her badgering him during his few hours at home about his supposed flirtations with all the female patrons. Saitou worked so hard, all he wanted at home was some sleep and some time with his wife, but her nagging finally left him with only the desire to sleep. Eventually she got tired of being alone too long, and he got tired of her - period.

The thought of Tokio reminded him that Kamiya will be in the next day. He knew he shouldn't judge the girl before she even started, but no female staff member ever worked out in the kitchen. They never picked up the rhythm of the kitchen staff and felt overwhelmed by the incredible pace at which the food would go flying out. Saitou wanted nothing short of the best for every plate that would go past his inspection. Practically every single French fry would garner his scruntiny so that each piece was never considered a throwaway.

Saitou continued to drag on his cigarette as he finished his coffee. He ran his hand over his hair and then rested both arms over his knees as he looked down towards the ground. He took a breath and stood up to return to the kitchen. He figured it wasn't worth bothering about Kamiya since he'll let her flounder and leave and that'd be the end of it. He threw the remants of his cigarette away and walked back through the doorway with a cleared mind.

*********


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru exited the subway station steps and glanced at her watch. It was 7:44pm. She walked to the corner light and looked around. Les Alles was only a block away. Even if she were a bit early, she figured she might as well walk in.

She reached the entrance and walked in past the double doors to approach the reception stand. Kaoru noticed that the brasserie was very full. The din created by the various voices and the music filled the room with a vibrant energy, which made Kaoru smile in appreciation. She was enjoying the vibe of Les Alles immensely. It was energetic, hip without being pretentious, and the main attraction was the food - not any kind of gimmick such as modern architecture or a club-like atmosphere. _I could get used to this place, for sure._

Tsubame looked up from the podium and gave Kaoru a wide smile.

"Kamiya-san, welcome! Your table is being cleared now."

"Hi Tsubame-chan! Oh, don't worry. I'll head over to the bar to have a drink. Please take your time, ok?"

"Hai! I will come get you when it's ready then."

Kaoru smiled at the young hostess and walked through the crowds towards the bar area. It was so crowded, she couldn't see the bar table but kept her focus on the topshelf of liquor bottles. She then saw a mess of brown hair that stood on end which moved along from side to side. She continued to the front so she could order her drink and then saw a very handsome face give her a devilishly charming grin.

"Joujan, you decided to take the job!" The tall young name gave her a bright smile with his chocolate brown eyes crinkling with genuine warmth. He extended his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Sagara Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano. Everyone does." He winked.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. Nice to meet you." Kaoru took his hand and gave him a hearty shake. She despised giving anyone, male or female, a limp handshake. She never understood why women couldn't offer a firm hand, as if that would undermine their femininity. But then again, Kaoru never worried about being feminine. She always wanted to be strong in both mind and body. Having grown up on her own, she could only rely on her own strength.

Sano looked at her and opened his eyes with mild surprise at her grip. "Nice!" he replied.

"Well, I do teach kendo during my time off and to release the stress. I'm the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu with is my family's style." She gave him a mock air of feigned haughtiness but still felt a lot of pride in her family's kenjutsu. Sano acknowledged this bravado in the tiny woman before him, and he began to have an enormous respect for her that he normally didn't acknowledge it other women he had met.

"Joujan, based on your handshake, I'd say you're a great instructor. You'll have to show me your style sometime." Kaoru blushed slightly at the compliment and looked away before responding, "Um... thank you."

A voice cut through their moment, "OY, SANO! Where's my sake!" Sano looked over at this friend and stared with malevolence into the man's green eyes. "Katsu, you wait until I've served this lady and you'll get your drink when I'm good and ready to give it to you!"

Katsu gave a fake annoyed response before he looked over from the crowded bar to give Kaoru a wink. "Fine, fine! Next time you want to borrow my money, I'll remember this, Sano." He waved in a friendly manner and disappeared from Kaoru's view as other bodies pressed to the bar to get Sano's attention next.

"Thanks, Sano. Um, I'll let you get back to work."

Sano reached for her hand and held her back for a second. "Hey, I haven't gotten your drink order yet. What can I do ya for?"

"Oh," she replied, "Um, I'll have a champagne cocktail, please."

"Coming right up, jouchan!" Sano gave her a bright white smile and turned back to handle the rest of his customers.

Kaoru turned her back to the young bartender so as not to keep looking at him. She found him very handsome and charming, but perhaps too charming. She figured him for a bit of a player and quite the ladies man, but she already felt like she could trust him and that he'd look out for her. So far, she liked Tsubame and Sano, so starting at this new place felt a little more bearable.

After a few more minutes, Tsubame walked up to Kaoru with a menu in hand to lead her to her table. Kaoru was about to respond by saying she hadn't received her drink yet when Sano spoke out directly, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Tsubame gets your drink over to you in one second."

Kaoru turned to give him a smile. "Thanks, Sano. You're the best." He winked back at her. "I know!"

Kaoru giggled, as did the young hostess, and she followed Tsubame to her table. She noticed the young girl had picked a lovely spot in the middle of the place. This would give Kaoru a broad spectrum to view the diners and see how the wait staff managed the patrons as well as watching the bartender's activities and the front. Just as she sat down, a figure in a dark grey suit walked up to stand in front of her. She looked up to see a handsome young man with a very sweet smile on his face.

"Kamiya-san, welcome to Les Alles. My name is Seta Soujiro and I am the manager here." Soujiro gave her a warm handshake and a slight bow. Kaoru was so surprised by his formality but also the fact that he was the brasserie's manager at such a young age!

"It's very nice to meet you," she replied warmly.

"Ah, I can see in Kamiya-san's eyes that you wonder how I could be the manager, no?" Soujiro's grin was playful. "I've been with Shishio-sama for a very long time. I've worked for him since he started running a bar and worked his way up to managing various establishments and then to owning Les Alles."

Kaoru felt a bit flustered. "Oh, I wasn't trying to imply that you couldn't do a good job-."

Soujiro cut in to say, "It's fine. Everyone always wonder how I could be the manager here. Once they realize I truly understand Shishio-sama's wishes and intentions, there are no issues or confusions. He clasped his hand in front and smiled widely. "I look forward to working with you, Kamiya-san. Please enjoy your dinner and I will check on you later." He gave her a small wave and a smile before walking away.

"Good-bye," Kaoru said as she smiled watching Soujiro's retreating back. She found the young man to be charming and could easily see how he'd manage everyone very well. Though she wondered if his age did impede him from dealing with hostile patrons, her kendo instructor's instincts gave her the impression that Soujiro wasn't the kind of person to be taken lightly.

Her thoughts were interrupted as one of the busboys brought over her cocktail. She made polite introductions and decided to just take in the ambience surrounding her. Kaour picked up the menu to decide on her dinner selections and to see what she could prepare for desserts tomorrow that could complement the French fare as presented by Chef Saitou.

The thought of dealing with Saitou made Kaoru frown for a second, but as she glossed over the array of starter and entree options, her eyes started to gleam in hungry anticipation. _Hmm, if everything tastes as good as it sounds, this might be a fantastic evening._

**********


	5. Chapter 4

*****

Chapter 4

No matter how busy things got in the kitchen, Saitou was most satisfied when everything was running at top speed and in a smooth fashion. As he continued to take food orders at the window and shouting it out to his staff, he was glad to see Okita effortlessly managing the meals and directing the pace of the other kitchen crew. Even in the cramped environment, all the staffers would glide around quickly from station to station without getting in each other's way – like a well-oiled machine. Saitou noticed that even young Yahiko had picked up the pace and has managed to move around without being in everybody's way. Of course, he'd never tell the young boy any of this directly; he couldn't diminish his authority by seeming soft.

Saitou turned around to face the service window when he noticed Soujiro bringing a ticket directly. The chef raised his eyebrow in annoyance before speaking, "Oh? Someone unhappy with _**something**_?"

While any of the other staff would've cringed at Saitou's words, Soujiro only gave him a bright smile before he replied, "Not at all, Chef Saitou! I took this order and wanted to bring it over personally."

Saitou eyed the young man critically before taking the ticket from Soujiro's hand. While he wasn't thrilled that Soujiro wasn't his choice to bring on as manager, he had to agree with Shishio in that young Seta was extremely skilled and talented at his job. Saitou would never spill any secrets to the lad, but he trusted his observations immensely.

He looked over the list of items on the ticket – Table 30: escargot, frisee aux lardons and terrine maison for starters, and coq au vin, boudin aux pommes and flatiron steak with béarnaise sauce for entrees.* Saitou snickered at the list. "That's a lot of food for a two-top. Who's the hungry couple?"

"Ah, it is actually a single. I took the order myself because I wanted to make Miss Kamiya-san feel most welcome. She is dining alone, so I assume she is sampling your cooking." Soujiro smiled calmly even as he watched Saitou's look go from mild surprise to a hint of annoyance.

_So, she wants to see if I can cook, eh? _ Saitou's response was a brusque, "Indeed." He looked at the young manager once more and told him, "Make sure I get her dessert ticket as well."

Soujiro gave him a polite nod of his head and walked away while the chef turned on his heels to face his men before barking out the order to table 30. However, he surprised them by adding a sentiment he rarely expressed as of late, "Once the entrees are started, make sure you let me know as I will finish them all."

Okita was especially surprised since that was normally his job as sous chef. "Chef Saitou, are you concerned about my health? I apologize if I am moving a bit slower than normal, but I felt I've been on par all evening." Okita's eyes were gentle but there was a hint of disappointment.

Saitou knew this would grate on the young man's pride, but his own pride was in question now so he couldn't back away from this unspoken challenge. He knew the young upstart pastry chef was going to have an opinion on everything at Les Alles if she had the audacity to order that many items in one sitting for a tasting before her first day at work tomorrow.

"Okita, this entire order is for one Kamiya Kaoru. Since she will be starting tomorrow, and since her opinions will be rendered by night's end, I should take it upon myself to demonstrate why I became head chef here." Saitou gave him a wide grin, the look of a wolf before he pounces on his prey.

"Ah, understood Chef," replied Okita before he turned to face the staff. "OK gents, you heard your Chef. Let's get going!"

"Yes, Chef!" exclaimed the crew in unison.

Yahiko watched the events with wide eyes but quietly went back to business as usual after responding to the directive. However, he had every intention in paying close attention to Saitou so he could watch the chef he admired in action later. Yahiko wanted to pick up whatever tips he could as seeing Saitou finish a plate was a rare occasion and an opportunity he didn't plan to miss.

*****

Kaoru munched on her buttered baguette as she watched the patrons and the staff weaving their way between the bodies. She noticed the busboys stayed on top of refilling empty water goblets, clearing used dishes, and resetting new linens in preparation for new diners to be seated.

By the time her appetizers arrived, she realized in horror that she'd eaten half the bread from the basket. Kaoru had been transfixed by the activity buzzing around her and enjoying the delicious flavors of the fresh French bread and the creamy butter that she had lost track of how many pieces were consumed. Her cheeks began to go crimson and realized she was grateful for the dark lighting inside. _Ugh_, she thought, _I won't be able to eat as much as I had planned. Oh well, I guess a few bites will still give me a sense of the overall flavors here._

She started with her terrine by spreading a large knifeful onto the bite of bread she had in her hand. The flavors were so rich and intense she rolled her eyes in ecstasy. She then took a forkful of the salad and made sure not to miss a large cube of the bacon. The bitter frisee balanced the salty lardon and she had to stop her fork from taking another bite so she could move on to the escargot. Kaoru took the small fork that was provided and fished for the small snail that was swimming in the pool of hot butter and roasted garlic. She cooled the small bit with her breath before taking it into her mouth. Kaoru groaned aloud in pleasure only to cover her mouth in embarrassment. She wasn't one to draw attention to herself in public, but the food so far was making it very hard for her to remain still. Despite her better judgment, she ate half of each plate and even sopped up the melted garlic butter concoction with her remaining bread as she didn't want to waste a single drop.

Kaoru watched in embarrassment as the busboys came by to clear her plate and refill her water goblet. To hide her red cheeks, she brought the glass up to her lips to take a big sip. As she felt the cold water reach her warm stomach, she realized she was full. Her eyes got wide when she realized she would never be able to eat much of her forthcoming entrees. She placed the water down with a grimace. She steeled her mind with concentration and determination as she thought, I will make myself eat most of my dinner… well, at least taste it. Kaoru was rather disappointed since her appetite was usually very hearty since she expended a lot of energy at the dojo. She chalked it up to nerves in anticipation of her first day at work tomorrow and focused on her surroundings.

Yahiko grabbed the tray of dirty dishes that were placed inside the kitchen doors. He was told that they just cleared table 30 so he walked over to where Okita and Saitou were working. "Kaoru's finished her appetizers," he announced.

Saitou looked down at the dishes and arched an amused eyebrow before commenting, "Oh? Our pastry chef's got quite an appetite. Let's see how she fares with the rest of her meal." Okita chuckled as Saitou started to fire up the burners while putting down pans to heat up so he could prepare the blood sausage and sauces. The coq au vin was nearly ready as he started to prepare the béarnaise sauce and apple side dish. He heard the fries being dipped into the hot oil and he moved with swiftness and skill from pan to pan and ordered that the dishes be heated and set out so he could start plating his entrees.

He laid out the main ingredients on each plate. The flatiron steak was topped with the béarnaise and the perfectly cooked fries set on the side. The coq au vin was placed in a low bowl and he spread out the vegetables into a pleasing display of natural harmony. The sausage was accompanied by the apple concoction and he wiped down each plate with one of his hoarded towels. "Service!"

Somehow, Soujiro had managed to stay on top of when Kaoru's meal would be ready for service and he came over to help the server take the items to her table. Saitou looked on but didn't comment. In his mind, he wasn't sure if Soujiro was paying special attention to girl because he was smitten, or because Shishio had told him to do so. Either way, Saitou noted that he'll have to keep his eye on them for the future.

With wide eyes, Kaoru watched as three massive plates were set before her. Soujiro quickly explained each dish before asking, "Are you finding everything to your liking so far, Kamiya-san?"

"Yes, of course! This all smells so wonderful," she replied even though her stomach's reaction was that there is no way she could eat another bite. Instead, she put on a brave smile for Soujiro and thanked him for his attentiveness.

Soujiro responded, "My pleasure. Enjoy your meal!" And with that, he walked away. Once she saw that he was out of sight, Kaoru picked up her knife and fork, took a deep breath and started to cut into her entrees.

TBC

*****

**Coming up next – what's Kaoru's reaction to Saitou's cooking? And more importantly, how will Saitou react after hearing it?**

**For those who are still with me, I am really sorry if this chapter went on too long about the food and such details. As a foodie type, it was hard not to discuss it. However, this is the only chapter that will focus so much on this kind of details. Once she starts her first day, it'll get back to more about the characters.**

**Thanks for reading and commenting – appreciate any and all feedback!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter – and a big thank you to those who have commented so far with the kinds words. So a special shout out to kaede11, LimeGrass, Sharebearsx, jmai and miniwoo!**

**With this as my first attempt, it means a lot. And yes, I love reading Saitou/Kaoru pairings and always so sad when a good story is left without an ending. That said, I will do my best to see this through to its conclusion. I hope you will stay with me till then.**

**And yes, the inspiration for the setting and the world of food does come from the excellent dining I've experienced in NYC and that of Bourdain's book, Kitchen Confidential. Saitou is my Tony Bourdain, and wait till you see who will be my Eric Ripert. Thanks again!**

***************

**Chapter 5**

Kaoru placed her fork and knife to the side of her plate at the four o'clock position to indicate that she was finished. She looked down in misery to see she'd managed to eat two bites from each entree before calling it quits. Her stomach was at capacity, and had she worn sweatpants she might have had a chance, but her designer slacks didn't offer much give at all. She realized there was no point in taking anything in a doggy bag since her refrigerator had yet to be installed. _I hope he doesn't think I didn't like the food... um, maybe I should get a box to-go just so __**he **__won't know-_

While in mid-thought, the busboy came by and had already grabbed the plates and started stacking them together on his arm. It was too late to ask to take it with her, so she slumped her shoulders in defeat and sat back in her chair. Trying to ignore the fullness in her stomach, and the feeling of unease at being "caught," Kaoru looked around to see how the crowd and staff were faring as the dinner crowd was approaching the later hours.

As the busboy cleared the kitchen doors and set the dishes down, Yahiko promptly went to retrieve the plates. His brown eyes widened in surprise and he caught his breath. He had never seen plates being cleared that still had so much food leftover; and this was food Chef Saitou himself had prepared! Yahiko froze - unsure if he should hide the evidence or rat out the new girl. He decided he didn't want to see Saitou in a bad mood and started for the waste bin when he looked up to see the tall man blocking his way.

Yahiko looked up feeling guilty even though he wasn't the one insulting the man. The Wolf's eyes narrowed while looking at the plates and the amber color seemed to glow even as less light entered his eyes. Only two words escaped from Saitou's hard-pressed lips, "I see." With that, he waved off the boy. Yahiko waited until the chef moved so he could dump the contents after all. But before he could scrape the last plate, his eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Saitou's back exit the kitchen into the main dining room. His chef hadn't stepped foot in the dining area during a busy night since he had started gaining some celebrity for the articles he had written about life as a working chef. He hated being surrounded by brown-nosers and preferred being with his team in the kitchen.

The rest of the kitchen crew became quiet as they, too, realized Saitou had stepped out, and not towards the alley for a smoke. Okita was the only soul brave enough to step towards the service window to peek, while Yahiko was the only one dumb enough to bear Saitou's wrath if he were to get caught being nosy and ignoring his station.

Saitou strode through the crowded dining room, weaving gracefully between his wait staff. He ignored all stares from the servers and patrons trying to catch his eye, whether they were attractive women or rich businessmen wanting to feel important by saying they "know" the chef. Saitou was on a mission, and he wanted to confront this woman to see what was wrong with his food. He walked towards table 30 and saw the girl had her head down which made her hair fall forward, covering his face from his view. He stood immediately in front and waited.

Kaoru didn't hear him approach, but she had the distinct feeling that eyes were boring into the back of her head and she snapped her head up in annoyance. Her blue eyes were blazing but immediately backed down when she met the glowing amber set before her. She put on a slight smile, one that was genuine in thought but was insincere only from the pain in her stomach.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asked in a flat voice.

She wasn't sure if he was angry or asking a simple question so she wanted to respond as honestly as she could. "It was all very delicious."

Saitou cocked an eyebrow as he looked down on the girl before continuing, "Oh really? Patrons usually express the enjoyment of a meal by finishing what's on the plate."

Kaoru's embarrassment at her own lack of foresight and indulgence too early into her dinner made her cringe for a second but her indignation at being called a liar in not so many words made her temper flare. "I have no reason to lie to you. I thoroughly enjoyed my meal and had planned to thank Okita-kun and the staff for a wonderful meal." Her temper deflated a bit before she spoke the next words, "I knew what I wanted to eat, but I didn't pace myself. I made a rookie mistake and ate too much bread."

The chef took in her words and stood silent for a moment. He turned a half-step to return to the kitchen with his departing words, "Don't bother thanking my men. It was my pleasure in cooking for you tonight. I'm sorry it didn't meet up to your expectations. I sincerely hope you won't start your first day at work tomorrow with any more rookie mistakes." Saitou disappeared from Kaoru's sight through the people that had gathered in the hopes to speak with him, but he merely gave a slight nod and walked back into the kitchen.

Kaoru was a mix of emotions between complete anger, surprise he had cooked just for her, a feeling of guilt for being misunderstood by offending him, and disappointment in herself for wasting good food and leaving no room for dessert which defeated her purpose of coming in for dinner in the first place.

Instead, she didn't even bother asking for the check. Having memorized the prices, Kaoru calculated her bill with tax included and left a hefty tip on top of that. She ducked out without saying good-bye so she could nurse her aching belly and fortify her feelings at home. She was feeling uneasy, both physically and mentally about starting her job under the Wolf of Mibu, after having had the slightest taste of being nipped by his fangs. Kaoru decided she'll need as much rest as she could get tonight as she felt tomorrow would not be easy.

---------------------------------------

**Sorry this is short. It should have continued as part of Ch. 4, but I wanted to post something before calling it quits for the weekend.  
I hope to have the next chapter up in the next day or two at the most.  
Again, thanks so much for the encouragement and feedback. Means a lot.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kitchen Confidential chapter 6**

Apologies for the delay in updating this story. I've been distracted by some other details and have been reading more than writing. I've shamed myself into writing this next chapter as quickly as I could.

Feel free to point out any spelling and/or grammatical errors as you see them.

As always, comments and reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

ooooooo000000000ooooooo

Saitou woke up groggily to the annoying buzz of his alarm clock. Without looking over, he slammed his hand down to turn it off and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He immediately grabbed a cigarette from the nightstand and a match to light it up. After taking a puff and exhaling slowly, he bothered to look at the time; it was ten o'clock in the morning.

Sundays were slow days and a day that rarely required his supervision. He usually took it easy by going in late or skipping it altogether if nothing was out of the ordinary. It took him a split second to recall why he had to go in today. _Kamiya_. Saitou grimaced slightly and decided to get up and head into work. He was irritated enough with having to show a newbie around but that annoyance was compounded by the fact the girl was inconsiderate enough to order so much food only to waste it all. _I can't believe I have to put up with this shit. _That sentiment reminded him that he should double-check to see if his efforts are to be rewarded.

He walked over to his phone which hung on the wall in his kitchen. As he grabbed the handset and finished dialing the numbers, he twisted around the cord and started to make himself a cup of coffee. As he listened to the ringtone of the other line, he ground up some beans and poured the rough grounds into his French press. He added hot water from the water cooler and let it steep for three minutes while grabbing a coffee cup.

He took another puff from the cigarette still dangling from his lips as he started to get annoyed by the sixth ring. Just then he heard a click with a familiar voice on the other line, "Hello? Uramura here."

"It's Saitou."

"Ah, Saitou! It's early yet. How can I help you?"

Saitou took another puff and blew out the smoke before responding, "I was hoping you'd be the one knowing why I'm calling right now. Didn't you receive anything from Shishio yet?" He heard some rustling before Uramura replied.

"Actually, I was on my way out to pick up the packages that were dropped off yesterday. Sometimes, our doorman forgets to bring them up, so I was about to head downstairs. Shall I check and call you back?"

The wolf sighed quietly to himself and replied, "Call me only if you did receive something. But try my at Les Alles since I'll be over there in twenty."

"Very well, Saitou. Good day." Uramura hung up as he knew Saitou wasn't one to bother with goodbyes.

Saitou finished his cigarette and smashed the butt into the ashtray while grabbing his cup of coffee. He took a few sips as he walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading into the brasserie. He had hope to have a little more incentive before knowing he'd have to deal with Kamiya, but he figured it was unavoidable either way, so he finished his cup, took off his shirt and boxers and stepped into his shower to try and wake up for this day he wasn't looking forward to.

oooooo00000000ooooooooo

Twenty minutes later Saitou walked into Les Alles by way of the entrance versus the kitchen entrance from the alley. He liked to get a sense of the lazy Sunday crowd since he wasn't always around to experience that shift. However, he didn't pay attention to the diners as he walked briskly towards the swinging kitchen doors. He pushed past the door and walked in.

As expected, Okita was walking around to check the stations, making sure each had the necessary items for the morning. Saitou knew that Okita would make sure the refrigerators were well stocked through the dinner service but would have room for Monday's deliveries. This is the main reason Saitou could afford a Sunday off; without Okita, he'd still be breaking his back seven days a week instead of just the five to six days he continues to handle.

However, out of habit more than concern, the chef walked towards the stock room to see if items were well organized and plentiful. He saw young Yahiko on a step stool rotating the old stock items to the front while putting the new ones in the back. He raised an eyebrow to see that the boy was putting some of the flour bags on the top shelf, but since it's not his concern to retrieve the items, not his desire to be a micro-manager, he kept mum on the subject and continued on.

After having checked in with Okita about the usual details, he decided to hand over even more responsibilities to his sous chef by stating, "I'd like you to give Kamiya the overview today, whenever she decides to show up."

"Gee, Saitou-san, I wasn't aware we'd given her a time frame for today?" Okita gave Saitou a polite smile, but there was a hint of teasing the older man as Okita knew better than most how stringent the man could be if he were not feeling warmly towards someone. He knew that Saitou wasn't thrilled to have had his food and efforts wasted the night before by Kaoru, but Okita would never say the words out loud.

The chef knew what Okita meant, but he chose not to acknowledge it. Instead he merely replied, "There is nothing new for her to do. If she chooses to do anything for tonight, she should stick to the current menu. Any new items can be decided on some other day."

"Yes, Chef," said Okita as he turned around to resume his duties. Yahiko had returned from the stock room in time to hear the entire conversation. He tried to be sure and pick up on any words that came from Saitou since he wanted to learn absolutely everything he could from the chef. He knew he was being given quite the opportunity to work in the kitchen even though he only had a worker's permit, for being under-aged, and absolutely no culinary experience. However, Saitou had started off the same way, and look at him now. That is what Yahiko wanted to become - a self-made man and a respected chef.

Yahiko gave the chef his most confident greetings of good morning and was surprised to see that Saitou actually gave him a firm nod in acknowledgment. The boy tried to suppress his smile and just nodded back while turning back towards the sinks.

Saitou was about to head outside for another smoke when the morning shift host, Kamatari, stepped up to the service window to call for him. "Chef, you have a call on line one. It's Uramura."

"Thanks. Tell him to hold and I'll take it in my office." With that, with smooth strides, he walked to the staircase and took the steps quickly with his long legs. He pulled the chair out from his desk, sat down, grabbed his smokes and matches from his pocket, and picked up the receiver. As he cradled the handset between his ear and shoulder, he lit his cigarette and said, "I hope it's good news, Uramura?"

"Well, the terms of the agreement are very much to your liking. There is a stipulation I wasn't aware of though. Something about adding on a pastry chef?"

"Yeah, Shishio sprung it on me last night. I wasn't thrilled with the idea, but it seems to be a small enough concession... for now," Saitou exhaled slowly. "Stop by tonight for a drink and I'll sign it right away."

Uramura continued, "Oh, well, the agreement they sent over is only a draft version. As of yet, there is nothing you need to sign."

Saitou sat up in his chair and removed the cigarette from his mouth. "What do you mean it's a draft version?" He could hear the other man swallow before continuing.

"Well, uh, it appears Shishio's attorney sent a Final Draft version, probably to make sure you'd be happy with the agreement about this pastry chef?"

The chef's lips pressed together in a thin hard line. _Shishio is doing this as a delaying tactic on purpose - making me wait because he can. _Saitou closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up his cigarette and took in a very long drag.

As he exhaled the smoke, he calmly told Uramura to tell Shishio's men to send the version for signature right away. "And then just come over and find me when you have it in hand. You know I'll be here or at my place." With that, Saitou hung up the phone.

He knew Shishio was playing a game with him, but Saitou wasn't going to let a minor irritation keep him from getting a piece of the brasserie. He'd worked too hard and for too long to let one man's idea of "fun" get in his way. He decided to take a walk to clear his head and thought maybe seeing his friend and rival, Chef Shinomori over at Le Ripert. Shinomori Aoshi wasn't a rival, per se, since their cuisines and restaurants were completely different, but the egos of chefs were that which made for a rivalry in itself. However, having been in the industry for as long as the two have, it was natural for them to develop a camaraderie.

In fact, Sunday nights allowed the two to get together with a few other head chefs to eat, drink, and catch up on the latest in the industry. Since the exact location for this evening wasn't set, Saitou figured he'd distract himself by seeing what Aoshi might have in mind. Plus he always liked seeing the man in the kitchen so he could amuse himself by giving the younger chef a hard time.

After walking a few long blocks, Saitou arrived at the front door to Le Ripert. The fine dining establishment wasn't open until dinner service, but he knew the staff was in already prepping for the evening's work. He knocked on the glass doors and waited for the perky young woman he knew would be working on a day Aoshi was in.

A set of wide blue-green eyes peered out at him before he heard the lock click. She greeted him with a smirk that expressed mock annoyance. "Saitou Hajime, what brings you by on a Sunday morning?"

"Hmph. Seeing as you're here, I'd assume Aoshi is already in, hmm, Misao?" He watched as Makimachi Misao dropped her head to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. Saitou knew the girl was hopelessly in love with Aoshi and he took pleasure in teasing her to no end. He wouldn't bother if the girl didn't react every single time. He enjoyed getting a rise out of people just to see their reactions, and Misao was never one to disappoint, especially when it came to Aoshi. "So where is the man, itachi?"

At that, Misao blush turned to fury as she punched Saitou in the arm - a constant battle between the two which only made him smirk in amusement. It was too easy teasing her.

"Where else would Aoshi-sama be? He's in the kitchen. Can you find your way back there, or should I help you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd think you'd want to help me, so you can get more face time with the man. Isn't that why you always come in when he works, even if it's your day off?"

Misao tried to look indignant, but it didn't fool Saitou as he listened to her denials, "I work extra to help out. It never hurts Aoshi-sama to have a little extra help, even if I only work the reception area." With arms crossed, she turned on her heels to get away from the tall man who annoyed her to no end.

Saitou eyed her retreating figure and smiled. He'd never tell Misao that Aoshi was very fond of her. Saitou could read people better than most and he knew Aoshi cared for Misao immensely but would never show his feelings outwardly. The man was a cold fish, which amused Saitou since Aoshi's specialty at Le Ripert was fresh fish and seafood.

He walked past the double doors and stepped into the kitchen to find his friend. As always, the difference between his kitchen and that of Aoshi's was like night and day. While Les Alles housed a narrow work space and a frenetic pace to which his staff were forced to maneuver through with finesse, Le Ripert had wide expanses and plenty of counter space. Saitou would blast rock music for the staff when it's slow enough for them to enjoy it, while Aoshi's kitchen was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Regardless of styles and equipment, both men were trained by the best in the industry and were considered tops in the areas of expertise. Aoshi was also in the works to own a part of Le Ripert, so Saitou's competitive nature naturally would like him to accomplish this feat before the younger man was able to get his due.

Aoshi finished giving his staff a few instructions before looking up to see Saitou. He strode over gracefully and they shook hands warmly, while Saitou gave him a warm slap on the arm with his free hand.

"Hajime, it's good to see you. Are you working on a Sunday this time?" Aoshi knew the man was dedicated, but he figured he'd at least take a day off on a slow night.

"I normally would, but Shishio has decided to throw a wrench into my life by saddling me with a pastry chef of all things. As if I really need one, so I'm not sure what he is playing at, besides trying to delay giving me a part of the brasserie."

Aoshi's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "It is an unusual amendment, but I would imagine getting extra help is better than being told to cut your staff, yes?"

"I guess it depends on how you look at it. Of course I don't like layoffs, but having to train a rookie to work around my crew just seems to be a hindrance that is merely given to me to annoy me."

Aoshi was thoughtful before asking, "and who is this pastry chef?"

Saitou replied without much emotion, "Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. She worked in a bakery on the West coast before coming out here."

"Ah, yes. I recall a Kamiya who worked at La Cienega Bakery out there. She helped establish them into a name. It's rather impressive."

Saitou cocked one eyebrow as he eyed the man before replying, "I hadn't considered you might be familiar with her considering how young she is."

"I have and should like to say hello in person if I may. What time will she be at Les Alles this evening?" Aoshi gave him a small smile as he waited for his friend to reply.

He wasn't sure what to make of Aoshi at the moment. For one, the man rarely smiled and rarely requested to come by the brasserie on a day he was working. Saitou paused before he continued their conversation, "I'd imagine she should be coming in before dinner service, so you could probably show up after five o'clock." He was about to leave when he added a final thought, "Just don't forget she's my employee so I expect you won't interfere with her work."

Aoshi kept smiling as he responded, "I thought she's Shishio's employee?" He rarely had the chance to goad Saitou and found it interesting that the man would allow himself an opening which was unusual for the Wolf of Mibu.

Saitou narrowed his eyes but shrugged off the comment as he turned to leave. He lifted his hand to acknowledge his leave and said, "I'll see you later then. We can decide on the after work meal and drinking when I see you this evening."

Aoshi watched the man as he left his restaurant as the wheels in his head started to turn. He decided this situation for Saitou may prove to be interesting.

oooo000000oooooo

**TBC - with Kaoru getting to Les Alles to start her first day.**

Sorry if you find Aoshi to be a bit OoC. I'm trying to keep his overall tone as close to canon as possible, but since he and Saitou are friends in this story, he can't be completely an ice block.

I will try to update in the next couple of days.

And for those who may have noticed, I am basing my restaurants and their names from real life chefs and places. Send me some guesses, if you feel like. -z


	8. Chapter 7

**Kitchen Confidential**

Thanks for the kind words and for those who are keeping track of this story. It means a lot and it does help me to try and crank out the pages as best as I can.

Sorry if this chapter sucks. The general idea has been there, but it wasn't quite flowing the way I'd hoped. However, I pray it's good enough you'll continue on with me.

I haven't gone through to edit and revise any grammatical errors, so feel free to point it out. Otherwise, I will definitely be doing so once this project is done. Thanks again!

  
ooooooooooooooo000000000oooooooooooo

**Chapter 7**

Kaoru took a deep breath and steadied herself before walking through the front doors of her new workplace. She knew she should enter through the rear service entrance, but since she hadn't been shown which door from the alley is the correct one (and since Saitou had neither bothered to show her around or let anyone do the same), she figured she could bypass work ethics for her first day.

She introduced herself to Kamatari and found the young man to be cordial but lacking the sincere warmth Tsubame exuded. Kaoru bit back the nervousness that continued to work up her spine as this first encounter proved to be less pleasant than she hoped. But as she made her way towards the kitchen, she shook her head to shake it off. What am I, a newbie? It's my first day in a new kitchen, not culinary school. __

I know what I'm doing and know what to do. Not everyone has to be friendly - it's a job. With that thought, she felt more confident and brushed past the swinging kitchen door to face the eyes that turned to greet her.

Okita walked over slowly to welcome Kaoru to the kitchen while Yahiko looked unimpressed and went back to shuffling around as requested by everyone else on staff.

"Good afternoon, Chef Kamiya. Welcome aboard." Okita gave her a sweet smile and Kaoru was grateful.

"Please, call me Kaoru. No need for such formalities." She returned the smile and shook hands.

Okita continued, "I'm sorry we didn't have a chance for formal introductions last night. Saturday nights are busy and intense and we can't afford to lose our momentum. As you can see, our kitchen is cramped so keeping up our pace is the best way to be efficient. And we can't afford to lose any of our pace under Saitou-san's watch."

"Yes," she replied, "I got the impression he runs a tight ship." Her smile faltered under her lame attempt and keeping up the boating analogy, but her nervousness would come through strained conversations.

They kept up a light conversation and without being told, Okita started to show her around the kitchen since he knew she had yet to be given a tour of the brasserie. She tried to take in where all the supplies were and to mentally keep track of which appliances were most used by which stations, so she could be sure to work with the proper person when she needed said appliances.

"Um, Okita-kun, what are the specials for tonight? I'd like to figure out what desserts I could make to compliment them."

Before Okita could reply, Saitou bounded down from his office staircase to arrive in front of the two. Kaoru had to raise her head to meet his gaze and she was caught by the narrowed amber eyes. They were even and steady and she couldn't gauge if it held any annoyance with her.

She realized the man held his emotions in check, so she'd never know what he was really thinking. _Hmm, this might be a tougher gig than I thought..._

Saitou continued to look at her before coolly stating, "There is no need to worry about tonight's specials. You'll just stick with our usual offerings."

Kaoru's temper couldn't be kept in check any longer. She had felt guilty about the dinner mishap the night before, but her indignation with Saitou's behavior to her was reaching her limit. She'd worked too hard through all the "boys' club" mentality while going through culinary academy and working under some of the toughest chefs in the industry. She wasn't about to let one other alpha male intimidate her now that she'd proven herself to be a respected chef of her own in the male dominated filed.

"Look, _Chef_, I realize this is _your _kitchen and I expect to give you a level of compliance, but Shishio brought me on as a pastry chef and I intend to make my own creations as I see fit. My goal is to do what I am good at while staying out of your way. That is the extent of my employment here and I intend to do just that - my job." Kaoru's brows furrowed as she huffed while trying to remain professional, but her tomboyish nature leaked through as she faced him with fists on hips while waiting for Saitou's reply.

She was waiting to be yelled at for disrespect or (she secretly hoped) watch the man recoil at her temper as some chefs had before. As expected, some of the toughest chefs were the weakest willed when anyone bothered to challenge their authority. To Kaoru's surprise, Saitou didn't react in either manner.

The kitchen had grown quiet and it was unclear if Saitou didn't acknowledged that all eyes were now on the two or if he didn't care at all. His stoic expressing slowly changed into a wide smirk which caught Kaoru off guard. While his faced showed nothing more, inside his mind Saitou found her temper and upfront manner to be surprising - in a good way. No one usually bothered to speak to him beyond a yes or no since his fierceness was a well known trait in the business.

He replied in a slow but deliberate voice, "Kamiya, I have no intention from keeping you from your profession as you have chosen. However, considering this if your first day in our kitchen, and I am sure you've not had the opportunity to look for fresh produce or ingredients to create any original off the bat, I was merely stating you may want to keep it simple for tonight. Feel free to give us a list of what you'd like our vendors to provide and you can _create _as you see fit, once you have ingredients to your liking." Saitou kept his self-satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the young woman's resolve melt a tad while a blush crept to her cheeks.

Saitou chose not to acknowledge this small win and instead continued on, "Also, once you've decided on any favorites you may want to amend to the menu, please give Okita or myself your information and I'll have Soujiro redo the menus to include your name and _creations_."

Kaoru realized she couldn't argue with the man's plan, but she knew he had also rendered it to his own satisfaction, but there was nothing she could do on the spot, so she decided to concede for now. "Thank you. But please, call me Kaoru. I have no desire to keep up formalities." She raised her eyes to look again into the glowing amber pools but found it difficult to maintain the piercing gaze.

"Very well, Kaoru. And you can call me Chef or Saitou. I'll only answer to one of the two." And with that, he turned on his heel and moved on to do his usual routine.

She took a breath and blew out from the side of her mouth which pushed her bangs upwards. Okita saw this and smiled. "Kaoru, let me finish our little tour, and I'll let you get to work as I will need to start focusing as well." She nodded and followed Okita silently trying to keep thoughts to herself so she wouldn't say anything she might regret. Okita may sympathize with her, but she had no doubt the man's loyalty was to Saitou and that it'd be unwavering.

oooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooo

Kaoru reviewed the items offered on the regular dinner menu. She noticed they actually offered Crepes Suzette en flambe table-side and smiled in amusement. It seemed a bit highbrow for a brasserie, but she could see how it would be a unique and amusing signature for the brasserie. She wanted to inquire about it with someone but she noticed everyone was busy prepping their stations, and she didn't want to take Okita or anyone else from their stations. However, she saw that Yahiko wasn't doing anything in particular. He had kept giving her sidelong glances with a slight frown on his face, and she wasn't sure where the animosity might stem from, but she didn't let it bother her.

Her nature was open and fair to all and she was fiercely loyal and compassionate, though that compassion may be stretched if she tried to include Saitou. But she let that idea slide as she called out to the young boy.

"Hey, could you come over here a sec so I can ask you something about the menu?" Kaoru suppressed her amusement when she saw that his eyes had grown wide open. Almost imperceptibly, Yahiko looked over his shoulder to make sure there was no one behind him so he couldn't mistake her calling out to be for him and not someone else.

Yahiko muttered a quick, "um, sure," as he shuffled over.

She knew he was probably surprised he was being spoken to, let alone being asked for information. Kaoru knew most chefs tried to maintain their "hierarchy" by ignoring those not working any stations, but she wasn't one to judge people by their status or titles. She remembered her first days being young and new and was lucky enough to have a mentor who welcomed her and gave her the confidence to be her own person... well, Himura Kenshin had built up her life on the professional side, but her personal life was more of a problem. However, she pushed that out of her mind as Yahiko sidled up to her.

"What do you want?"

Kaoru let the curtness slide since she could tell he was actually interested in why she'd asked him over.

"I see they offer tableside crepes flambeed. Who usually serves this and do you know how it got started?"

Yahiko put one hand to the back of his neck and scratched lightly as he tried to recall all the details before he began, "Soujiro does all the table-side orders, but he's trying to teach all the head servers to do it themselves so it's never an issue for any night he isn't working." His brows furrowed as he continued, "I'd never bothered to ask why it got done. Ain't it normal?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Well, it's usually reserved for some of the more fine dining places, and many are phasing it out as being passe, but I think it's interesting that it's here."

"Oh," he replied. He looked up at her to see if she would find him to be ignorant, but saw that she held no judgement and was waiting for him to continue. This gave Yahiko a bit of self-confidence and he decided to share what he knew even if it wasn't much. "So, I never bothered to ask, but I once heard Soujiro telling somebody the story behind it. I guess Shishio used to really like doing the flambe himself, and since people kept asking for it, he added it to the menu back when he ran the place. Out of loyalty or whatever, Soujiro decided to keep up the tradition, and now they haven't bothered to stop."

"Well, I think that is a fun tradition. I'm all for keeping it going. Let's make sure we have all the ingredients so we aren't going to be short tonight." Kaoru's eyes sparkled as she eyed Yahiko before turning to the pantry to look for the necessary items.

"Uh, um, did you say _we_?!" Yahiko wasn't sure he'd heard right.

Without turning around, Kaoru called out, "if you don't want to help, it's no big deal."

Barely letting her finish that sentence, Yahiko quickly responded, "No! I mean, yeah, I want to help. I mean... I can help you, if you need it."

Yahiko couldn't believe his luck. No one had bothered to include him in anything related to making the food - all he was allowed to do was clear the dirty dishes. He'd never minded since he knew he had to earn his way up, but even he admitted to himself it felt like it'd never happen. He wasn't sure why this new person, let a lone a girl was giving him a shot and while he didn't care about desserts, he wasn't going to let this rare opportunity pass him by.

Kaoru chuckled to herself as she entered the pantry while waiting for Yahiko to reach her side. She had a feeling the boy was being left out of anything creative, and she knew even the smallest gesture would bolster his enthusiasm by leaps and bounds. She knew the benefits she received from a mentor who made the effort to make her feel included. She didn't want her thoughts to return to Kenshin, but he was the biggest influence in her life. Even if that relationship soured, she still reaped the benefits of what she'd learned in the kitchen. And for that alone, she wanted to share her good fortune with anyone who was willing to learn.

"Yahiko, where is the flour? I'd like to open a fresh one if I could," she asked while peering through the shelves before her.

"Oh, it's on the top. I just rotated all the goods this morning."

Kaoru gazed up at the top shelf which towered over her petite frame. It was small moments like these she wished she weren't short, but she didn't bother arguing with nature. Without thinking, she actually tried to tiptoe to see how far she'd get. The flour was on the edge of the top and she thought she could reach it enough with her fingertips to push it along to tip forward.

Yahiko cried out, "Oi, busu! You can't reach that! I'll get the step-stool." He walked back into the kitchen to grab it.

Kaoru, being the independent and stubborn girl that she is, continued to tiptoe and reach up and her fingertips brushed the side of the flour package. She looked down at the bottom shelf and was about to step up to gain more height when she felt a presence behind her. As she put her raised foot on the floor, her back pushed into a hard warm barrier. A shadow crossed over blocking the light from above as she looked up to see a long arm grabbing the flour bag that had been eluding her own hand. Without thinking, she arched her head backwards to see who the arm was attached to.

Her blue eyes grew wide as she saw the head bend down to look at her and even in the shadow she could see the amber eyes gazing at her. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as she realized her awkward and vulnerable position while staring up at the Wolf of Mibu. She snapped her head back and turned around to face him, which was actually his chest.

Saitou had taken a step back once Kaoru turned around, but he realized without thinking he hadn't given her much room so that their bodies were still unusually close. He'd seen Yahiko rush out of the pantry and wondered what the boy was doing in there since his duties for stocking were done in the morning. As Saitou walked in, he saw the woman tiptoeing as she was foolishly trying to knock the flour off the edge. Of course, she couldn't see from her height that a glass jar of olives would have been knocked over before the flour ever got close. Saitou recalled having had the opportunity to give Yahiko a lecture about using his head when rotating the stock, but thought the mishap would befall the young boy, not his newest employee.

Whether or not he wanted to admit it, deep down he was still a gentleman, so he decided to grab the flour, hand it to her without a word, and walk away while getting a hold of Yahiko to see why he was hanging around Kaoru. He had decided not to bother asking her what she planned to make since he was sure she'd stick to the menu as discussed. However, as he approached her unsuspecting back, he was overwhelmed by the scent of her hair. It was a mix of clean soap and the faintest scent of jasmine. He despised heavy perfumes and would never allow anyone on his staff to wear it while working, so he was pleased to notice she didn't bog herself down in the offending exercise of vanity, but he found her "normal" scent to be intoxicating. He hadn't meant to linger as he grabbed the flour, but his mind wasn't adjusting as quickly as he normally would.

Once he looked down and gazed into her sapphire orbs, the momentary spell was broken for him and he was able to resume his composure by the time she turned around to face him. Without a word, and as he planned, he silently handed her the bag of flour and turned around to leave. However, all thoughts of confronting Yahiko was brushed aside as he left to return to the comfort and solitary confinement of his office. All of sudden, he wanted to be alone.

Kaoru figured the dark pantry woudn't reveal the blush that was furiously reddening her cheeks, but she didn't want to risk it and lowered her head anyway as she took the flour from him. "Uh, thank you, for your help." She looked up to see the man was already out the door and hadn't responded. She then mentally kicked herself for feeling embarrassed and blushing about a guy who so cold and emotionless. But then she thought, _why was his chest so warm?_

As Yahiko returned with the stepladder, he was completely put out that she no longer needed it or his help in retrieving the flour. He called her busu again but she let it slide and continued to include him in her preparations which eased his irritation and she put moment that passed between herself and Saitou to the side and concentrated on making the crepe batter and giving Yahiko a task as her unofficial helper.

------------

**So, of course Kenshin has to have some sort of role in Kaoru's life. That'll get fleshed out later as the story reaches that point.**

Again, I wasn't too keen on the flow of this chapter, but I hope it wasn't too unbearable.

Please feel free to comment, ask questions, or critique as you see fit.

Thanks a bunch and I'll try to update in the next few days. Best -z.


	9. Chapter 8

**This has not been beta'd so I apologize for any major errors.  
oooo0000000oooo**

Kitchen Confidential ch 8

The rest of Kaoru's first day rolled along smoothly since the brasserie seemed to have one of its quieter Sundays. Yahiko was enjoying the extra attention he received from Kaoru which broke up the monotony of handling nothing but dirty dishes, and Kaoru enjoyed getting to understand the pace of the kitchen as set by Okita and the others. A lot of this ease seemed to stem from the lack of Saitou's particularly keen observations since the man wasn't around as often. However, his absence was really only noticed by two bodies - the man who was considered iin charge and the young woman who was trying to forget the odd encounter she experienced only a few hours ago.

Okita found it unusual that Saitou had kept to his office for most of the day. He had come down once after the dinner crowd had started to arrive but after he'd spent a few minutes watching everyone he turned about and went back to his office without so much as a word. Okita couldn't help noticing that most of those minutes were spent watching the new addition to the kitchen, but he wasn't sure if Saitou's appraisal of Kaoru was one of praise or something more.

Kaoru had also noted Saitou's arrival earlier that evening, but she focused on trying to not be reminded that the man was there. She braced herself for being confronted by the chef to either be criticized for whatever she was doing, or to have to deal with the awkwardness she felt churning within her. while working the dough she had started kneading, she didn't dare look up to see Saitou but she was able to notice when he left and she let out a small sigh not having realized she had been holding her breath. But then she felt a knot in her gut that she couldn't explain to herself because if she tried to analyze it, Kaoru would have to admit that unease had stemmed from... disappointment? Could she really be feeling disappointment from the fact that Saitou had left without so much without a glance in her direction? Before the thought began to settle in her mind, she brushed it aside to focus on her kneading and resumed her baking.

ooooooo000000000ooooooo

The last of the ten o'clock reservations had been seated and the slow evening predicted there shouldn't be too many walk-ins to overfill the kitchen for the rest of the night. Kaoru had provided enough goods to last the evening with enough for the workers to be taking any leftovers home (much to everyone's delight).

Within just a few hours, Kaoru had won over the kitchen and serving staff by her ability to remain poised and professional while sharing a smile as she worked. It was safe to conclude that Kamiya Kaoru was a hit with everyone at Les Alles. The only questionable factor was Saitou Hajime, but since the man had remained MIA for the majority of the evening, the question hadn't been thought of much at all. but then, the long lean form descended the steps but he quickly bypassed the crew and walked straight through the back door to have a smoke.

Kaoru hadn't noticed his arrival and quick departure since her back had been to the staircase that led down from Saitou's office, so she didn't hesitate to satiate her curiosity about going out to the alley. She knew the back door was the proper service entrance, but she hadn't yet seen which door it was from the alley side since none of the doors had numbers or names marked.

She cautiously opened the heavy metal door to peer out into the darkness. A few seconds later, a bright white light illuminated the dark alley. _Well, at least they have motion sensor lights. It'd be awfully creepy without it back here_, she thought as she stepped outside while keeping a hand on the door so it couldn't close behind her.

"You should enter through the front doors when starting after dark," a voice coolly stated before she noticed the lean figure against the wall opposite to her.

Kaoru looked up to see Saitou standing still, arms crossed over his chest with one hand up towards his mouth holding a cigarette between his fingers.

"I plan to enter through the service entrance, like everyone else. It's not as if I'm afraid of the dark," she lied. Kaoru felt uneasy after looking down the long alleyway. She could see the light illuminated only so far, which meant once she turned off from the main street, it would be dark until she was close to the service entrance door before the light above would turn on.

Saitou smiled with his amused smirk before speaking, "I'm sure you don't fear monsters, but I tell the other girls-," until Kaoru interrupted him.

"I'm not a _girl_. I'm a woman and I can also take care of myself!" she replied indignantly.

He blew out the smoke he had just inhaled and then spoke, "the other ladies and Yahiko. It's not a reflection of whether you can handle yourself or not defensively. I'm responsible for my employees and since I have to pay the insurance on everyone's safety, I do ask that you use the front door, as the others already do." He paused. "Do I make myself clear?"

He spoke without it sounding like a threat, so Kaoru didn't feel she could really argue the point. She realized there was no reason to try and create trouble, and walking alone in a dark alley wasn't the best idea to begin with.

She sighed quietly and replied, "Yeah, I get it. I wanted to see which door I could use _in the daytime_." She turned around to look at the door and the wall to see that the words Les Alles were posted above the door frame, but that it had been painted over so it would have been difficult to see without direct light over it. "That was it." Kaoru turned around to go back into the kitchen.

Saitou had dropped the cigarette stub and started to smash it under his shoe to follow her in when they heard someone clearing his throat.

Both bodies turned to look in the direction and waited for the figure to appear under the light. Kaoru's brows lifted in slight surprise while Saitou kept a neutral expression on his visage.

"Good evening, Saitou." Aoshi stepped fully into the light before offering a small smile directly at Kaoru, which did not go unnoticed by amber eyes.

"Aoshi," nodded Saitou. "I believe you know Kamiya Kaoru?"

By this time, Kaoru's brows had dipped down to normal and she smiled before extending her hand to Aoshi.

"Chef Shinomori, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's really an honor." Kaoru had a slightly giddy expression, much to Saitou's dismay. Usually, he wouldn't care, but for some reason her warmth towards his friend seemed to tug at his gut, but he tried not to analyze it and pushed the thought away instead.

Aoshi, giving one of his rare smiles, took her hand to shake but placed his left hand over both to further personalize the moment. "The pleasure and honor is all mine, Chef Kamiya. I've heard much praise about what you had done for La Cienega Bakery out West."

Kaoru blushed and lowered her eyes briefly before speaking, "Please, call me Kaoru. I dislike such formality."

Saitou decided to cut the chitchat by getting down to the reason Aoshi had shown up. "Aoshi, shall we go meet the others now? Or did you want to see more of my kitchen, even though you already know what it looks like."

Aoshi fully understood Saitou's hint that he wanted them to leave sooner than later for their weekly chefs' meet, but Aoshi had other ideas in mind as soon as he'd realized Saitou may have other ideas for Kaoru. He had no intention of leaving the Wolf alone when he could certainly get some enjoyment of actually being able to rile the stoic man to express some real emotions.

"Yes, let's leave. In fact, Kaoru, why don't you join us?" Aoshi kept his gaze on Kaoru, but he could almost hear Saitou's eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. He knew the man wasn't so crass as to try and disinvite the young woman, but Aoshi knew he'd get an earful from Saitou when they were out of her company later.

"Um, join you... for?," Kaoru asked.

Saitou jumped in before Aoshi could get another word in. "Several chefs in the area, who happen to be friends of ours, get together once a week to eat, drink, smoke, and shoot the shit." He looked at her directly before adding, "You're welcome to join, but you may find it rather dull."

Aoshi remaining his usually even keeled self spoke, "Not at all. I think you'd rather enjoy yourself. In fact, I am sure you know at least one other person who will be there. Though not a chef, your bartender Sano joins us on occasion even since he joined Les Alles. I saw him on my way over and he confirmed he was headed over there to see the others now."

Kaoru ignored the comment Saitou made before by agreeing to join them. "I think it sounds like something I'd really like, minus the smoking. I'll grab my things!"

Both men watched her return to the kitchen and waited for her outside.

"Aoshi, what are you playing at?" Saitou then lit another cigarette.

"Not everything is a game, Saitou. Is there anything wrong with inviting someone to join us? She is another chef, after all." Aoshi was playing a game, but no need to be truthful at this point.

Saitou exhaled and pressed his lips into a thin line. He wasn't sure why all of this annoyed him and he decided to not worry about it anymore. _Nothing some drinks won't get rid of_.

Kaoru returned shortly with a light jacket and her purse in hand. "So, where are we going?"

**TBC **

**ooooo00000oooooo**

**Hi all - sorry for the shortness and for the delay. I've been really preoccupied lately and my head hasn't been in the RuroKen mood. However, as poorly crafted as my storytelling may get, I plan to finish this no matter what; it may take longer than I hoped.  
For those of you who've been kind enough to comment and add this to their Story Alerts, THANK YOU SO MUCH! If it weren't for you, I may have abandoned this altogether.**

Till next time... 


End file.
